


I Missed You Last Night, Danno !:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Children, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Wehe 'ana (Prelude), Family, Family time, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Missing A Person, Morning After, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sons, Stress Relief, excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Charlie was excited to see his father, & Steve witnesses the shear joy of his lover's face, when his son runs up to him, & hugs him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's going to be good!!!!*





	I Missed You Last Night, Danno !:

*Summary: Charlie was excited to see his father, & Steve witnesses the shear joy of his lover's face, when his son runs up to him, & hugs him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's going to be good!!!!*

 

The Next Morning was an easy one, after what Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett had went through, in order to keep Danny's comatose patient safe, & alive from the drug cartel & dealers, that wanted to kill him, They were successful, & Danny was able to spend time with his love ones.

 

The Couple woke up to cook breakfast together, like they do on the weekends, The Former Seal just wanted to make sure & feel that his lover is with him, & alive, They stole kisses, as they were cooking a wonderful feast. "God, I love you so much, You mean the world to me, Danno", Steve said softly, as he confessed his true feelings to him. The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal, You mean the world to me too", & they continued on with their morning.

 

A little while later, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards has came into the kitchen, as he was waking up, "Uncle Steve ?", he was confused by the noise that he was hearing, Steve went to him & hugged him, & pointed to Danny, who had a watt smile on his face. "Look who came home last night, so he could surprise you with pancakes ?", "Danno !", The Little Boy exclaimed, as he ran to give his father a hug, & then Danny kissed him on the side of his head.

 

"I missed you last night, Danno, Uncle Steve told me that you made my room for me, I love it, Thank you, Danno", as he said, as he kissed his cheek. "You are welcome, Son, Did you have a great night with Steve ?", Charlie nodded, & said, "We had races, & pizza, It was so much fun !", He exclaimed happily, Danny looked at Steve & mouthed, "Thank you", Steve just nodded with a bigger smile, as he watched the scene unfold.

 

"Who wants pancakes now ?", The Blond asked with a smile, as he fondly looks at his love ones, "Me !", Steve & Charlie exclaimed in unison, as they raised their hands, & Steve said, as he pats him on the butt, "Why don't you go ahead ?", & Charlie nodded, & raced into the kitchen, & sits at the table in his usual spot. "Thank you for what you did", Danny said with a smile, as he pecks him on the lips, "Anything for you, & that little boy, I love you", Steve said with a smile, Danny said with a bigger smile, "We love you too", & they went to join their little boy for breakfast.

 

The End.


End file.
